


i’m weak, my love, and i am wanting

by AceMoppet



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Triss knows wanting.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	i’m weak, my love, and i am wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you listen to Halsey’s Ghost and Her Sweet Kiss right after and you realize that hey, maybe that line about Triss looking for Yennefer for years holds potential. A *lot* of potential.

Triss knows wanting.

It’s hard not to when you graduate from Aretuza. There, they try their best to strip you of your wants- not harshly, but subtly, softly, smoothing them over until they were never there. Still, little girls never really give up dreaming, and what is dreaming but another form of wanting?

Triss knows wanting. She’s been searching for Yennefer for years, but has never come even close to reaching her. She burns when she hears that Sabrina caught a glimpse of her near Lyria, aches when she sees Tissaia portal back from meeting her in Rinde. But if Sabrina, Yennefer’s friend, and Tissaia, Yennefer’s mentor, couldn’t bring her back, then what hope does Triss have?

Triss, who doesn’t even know if Yennefer remembers her. Triss, who knows that if she does, then all she knows of her is a child with too-big eyes and perpetually hollowed cheeks limping after her to tug on her sleeve over and over again. A nuisance at best, and an inconvenience at worst.

Triss, who was, in retrospect, nothing really to Yennefer after all.

And yet here she stands in front of her, looking utterly baffled as the council members march in.

“I’ve tried finding you for years,” she says, but even as the words leave her mouth, she can already see that they fall on deaf ears.

“Why are you all here?” Yennefer asks, eyes darting around in bewilderment.

Triss bites back all her want- there’s no time for that now. “An emergency conclave of the Northern mages…”

Perhaps there will not be time for that ever again.


End file.
